Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lift-up buckle device.
Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. S63-154358 describes a buckle device that engages with a tongue through which webbing is inserted. The buckle device is fixed to a vehicle body through an anchor plate and a coupling belt, and the coupling belt is covered by a first belt cover and a second belt cover. One end portion of the second belt cover is inserted into (fitted together with) one end portion of the first belt cover, thus enabling the first belt cover to move relative to the second belt cover, and enabling the buckle device to be moved (lifted up) toward a seat upper side.
However, in the buckle device (lift-up buckle device) described in JP-U No. S63-154358, it is conceivable that the coupling belt could be visible between the first belt cover and the second belt cover if an occupant pulls or tilts the buckle device when the occupant puts on the webbing. Namely, it is conceivable that the appearance of the lift-up buckle device could be detrimentally affected.